ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Project Doomsday
Project Doomsday is the 34th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. The origins of the Doomsday is finally revealed. Doomsday explains Project Doomsday on T-K. How he was created, trained and sent to the Leqal. Plot "I'm Doomsday, the destroyer of Leqal. I was born in a secret laboratory on T-K." We see a underground laboratory on T-K. Two Kryptonians walks to the door of the laboratory while pieces of rock falls down. They look above and one of them says: "I hope the experiment has succeed." They walk in and go to the containment room. They enter the WE-0D, wearing containment suits. The Kryptonian lead-scientist steps towards them. "Guys, our hard work has finally paid off. Project Doomsday is a success. He steps aside and they see grey giant beast in a bath of green liquid. The lead-scientist walks to a man behind a panel and commands him: "Let's the training begins." The bath is moved to an arena and the bottom opens. The liquid spreads over the floor and Doomsday grabs his containment cell. He lands with the cell on the floor. "Unleash the Techadons." The Kryptonian presses a red button and sent 10 Techadon robots the arena in. "Active Leqal cloaking!" The Techadons transforms in Leqal clones. They start to shoot at the grey giant. Doomsday throws the cell at the first of the Techadons and charges without fear. He rams the first and breaks through it without problem, dodge the firearms of the others and crushes the second ones chests and rip off the cannon hand. He uses the hand to shoot at the others and when it's empty he throws it like a projectile to his attackers. When there's only three left, the lead scientist presses a button and the gravitation disappears in the arena. The robots uses magnetic feet to stay on the ground. Doomsday's anger can't be stopped by this action. He simply fights further even without the gravity. He defeats the remaining Techadons on very brutal ways. "Our experiment has been successful. We can finally fight back to the Leqal. Make the ship ready, we sent him to DK-007. Tonight, we shall defeat the Leqal and destroy the planet. He was sent to the base DK-007. In no time, he kills the Leqal guards and breaks open the door. He enters the weapon chamber, where several guards are shooting with Rossika anti-gravity guns. He evades the shots and is capable of killing 2 of them. Suddenly, he's hit by one of the rays. "We had him!" "Don't think so!" He jumps towards them before they can use the secondary function of their gun. He grabs one of them as the leader tries to shoot him with the laser bolt. He uses him as shield and grab his weapon. He kills the rest of them with the gun and kills his hostage by breaking his neck. He breaks through the wall and activates the antimatter bomb. He takes his frequency amplifier and put it in place on the antimatter bomb. From behind him, a Leqal general approaches holding a Null Void gun and pointed at him. "This ends here!" "Indeed." He grabs his gun and shoots at the same moment he tries to fire. Darkseid dodge his attack but accidently opens a void on the ground. Doomsday jumps at him and drops his enemy in the void by accident. He breaks the Null Void Gun under his feet and the void disappears. He initiates the amplifier and leaves the place. He returns to his spacecraft and discovered that his return wasn't planned. "I was sent on a suicide mission. I hijacked a spacecraft and traveled back to my home-planet, for revenge. None of their weapons was strong enough to kill me. They couldn't destroyed me! They brought me in artificial coma and sent me to the galaxy. I crashed on a strange white place. I froze in. I still can remember the impact. Doomsday opens his eyes and sees a red room. His arms and legs are put in restrains. In his eye corner he sees a man with black hair. Hard hits are heard on the steel door. The scientist turns around. The door breaks open as several guards are smashed against it. A light green creature flies in the room and levitates several bodies. "What do you think you're doing, Milo." The voice of Tennyson, time to go. He breaks free and grabs Milo. He breaks his neck by shaking with the man and runs to Ben and the gang. Ben as Graviton lift him from the ground, but he wasn't prepared to the fact that Doomsday was trained to fight with changed gravity. He grabs the Rossika and throws him to the rest. He escapes the grab of Graviton and leaves the facility. President Rozum is watching to a screen as Ben is furious screaming against him: "I thought you had closed Area 51. Have you learn nothing of the past. Have you any idea how dangerous that creature is. We told you to shut down that place!" "I have, mister Tennyson. The government sold the facility to a company: BK-Corps. If they do things you don't like, you have to talk with them, not me. " He hangs up. He calls the Black King: "What the hell, do you think you're doing! This wasn't supposed to be discovered." "Don't worry, mister president. Tennyson will be soon no longer a problem." Aliens Used *Graviton (First Appearance) Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Kryptonian Scientists *President Rozum Villains *Darkseid (First Appearance) Doomsday Escape.jpg|'Doomsday' DarkseidSTAS.jpg|'Darkseid' Black_Knight_of_the_Forever_Knights.png|'The Black King' *Doomsday *Leqal (First Appearance) *Black King Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance